eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1134 (22 May 1995)
Synopsis While Nigel is busy making last minute preparations for the final, Debbie gets unwanted attention at work. Cindy finds herself in a state of shock. Later, Ian is still trying to apologise to Cindy, and he phones her at home. Gita is there, she's just come round to chat and Cindy at first didn't open the door (presumably wondering if it was David). Gita thinks it's strange, and even stranger when Cindy refuses to answer the phone, and to let her do it either. Gita chats some more, asks what she's been doing recently, she's looking a lot happier than she has been. Cindy says nothing, and Gita says you're going red. Cindy changes the subject, asks how the meal went last night, and Gita says it was OK, a bit formal, Sanjay was on trial a bit, but then, if you play around you have to pay the price. (Rather pointedly) Cindy looks a bit embarrassed and says hmm I suppose so. Debbie is continuing to have trouble with the attentions of the betting shop manager, and he offers her more hours, which they need as Clare wants a computer for school. Nigel thinks it's a good idea so she can't really refuse. However, she's getting more and more uncomfortable about the manager being so friendly. He also makes her stay back later by herself, and asks her how she is and whether it's OK with Nigel etc. It's all quite subtle so she can't really make too much fuss as it's all very "nice and friendly" if she ever complained he'd just say he was being kind to her. I don't know why she's not telling Nigel, but he's totally oblivious anyhow, except that she keeps asking him to visit her in the shop. In the Vic they're all talking about football, and Nigel is ignoring her. Peggy asks what's up, and says that a landlady is the next best thing to a priest when it comes to confessing things. Debbie says insincerely, oh thanks I'll remember that. The team are all getting psyched up for the final, the match for the other semi is being held and they find out who they're playing, and it's all very exciting, except no-one knows how good any of them are of course. The betting shop manager tells Nigel that it'll odds against them if they have to play one of the teams, but luckily the other team win, so they're all pleased. Bianca argues with Carol about her being so rude to David when it wasn't his fault, Carol whinges about her not telling them where she was, she says she was quite safe, and they phoned Ricky to give her a message, as the phone was engaged. Carol says they hadn't phoned anyone that evening, and asks Alan - he says no, he didn't. Bianca says well it must have been Robbie phoning the 0898 numbers. Robbie whines and says she promised not to tell. Carol is annoyed, but then she feels guilty for jumping to the wrong conclusion, and has to go and apologise to David for falsely accusing him. He is surprised at her apology, and gloats a bit, but says Bianca was safe with her father. Carol says she's twisting him around her little finger, and he says he knows, but that's just for now. Carol goes and has a go at Ricky, he doesn't care. Bianca goes to the café with Tiffany and Tiffany is first annoyed then very envious about her spending the night with a hunk like David, and was it good. Bianca tells her she's got a filthy mind and they argue, Blossom witnesses it all, and Bianca storms out. Ian insists that he wants to make it up to Cindy and take her out to the Vic, which he does. She's reluctant, but dresses up and Ian says how nice she is looking. Cindy is even more uncomfortable when David is there. She manages to spill her drink all over the place when he says hello in passing, and he smirks at her discomfort. Credits Main cast *Michael French as David Wicks *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Howard Antony as Alan Jackson *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Jackson *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Kapoor *Shobu Kapoor as Gita Kapoor *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Bill Treacher as Arthur Fowler *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Nicola Duffett as Debbie Bates *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Raymond *Mona Hammond as Blossom Jackson *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes